Tyzula Show
by SiberianTiger123
Summary: Not romantic. Just a TV show Azula started with Ty Lee. Just fluff. Brief crossover. I tried to incorporate humor, I don't know if I succeeded. Plz rate and review. My first Fanfiction.
1. Episode 1

**TYZULA SHOW!**

Azula: Hello folks, subjects, and peasants. Welcome to the Tyzula 't worry, this won't be romantic or sexual. Just a show started by 2 aristocratic this show, we will be basically doing everything people do on T.V. shows.

Ty lee: today we will be reviewing a clip from ATLA, interviewing a surprise guest, and GOSSIPING!

Azula: GOSSIPING?

Ty lee: All THE most popular TV shows have gossip. Anyway, it's FUN!

Azula: Oh fine…

Ty lee: It's almost time for commercials. Sorry, but we don't have enough money for the show if their aren't any. But every time we get a review or a follow, we get more money! so send in reviews, everyone!

_Hey everyone! Are you a talented fighter? Then check out the fire nation aristocrats, a volleyball team headed by Azula, crown princess of the fire nation!Join today to help make sure our opponents never rize from the ashes of their shame and humiliation!_

_Dreaming of a luscious, nutritious, and juicy cabbage? Cabbage man's cabbages, a traveling business that has been supplying high-quality cabbages since the first ATLA episode!_

_ : a web site for pink aura and fantasies about hot guys._

-end commercials-

Azula: Seriously? A web site for pink aura and hot guys?

Ty lee: especially Sokka **blush**

Azula: moving on, our guest star: Tigress from kung fu panda!

_tigress walks in, pushed by viper and po. she sits down on a carved cherry wood chair._

Ty lee: so, tigress, how was your trip?

Tigress: The limo was too comfortable for a proper warrior.

Ty lee: What's a limo? _SiberianTiger123 walks in and whispers into her ear _Oh, that thing?

Azula: what?_SiberianTiger123 whispers in her ear_Oh that.

WAIT WHO ARE YOU?

SiberianTiger123: The author.

Azula: watev. Get off my studio.

SiberianTiger123:Oh really?

_studio turns into a shed with rough wood furniture_

SiberianTiger123:see? I HAVE POWER OVER YOU!

Ty lee: MY DEAR PINK COUCH!SIBERIANTIGER123 YOUR SO MEAN!

SiberianTiger123: you'll get it back next episode.

_Ty lee continues sobbing_

SiberianTiger123: Oh fine. Any way why did Mike and Bryan make her so emotional?

_pink couch appears in shed_

Ty lee: HOORAY!SiberianTiger123 your nice.

Azula: that's sort of a long name…

Ty lee: Can I nickname you?

SiberianTiger123: Yep.

Ty lee: I KNOW!LUM!

Azula: K were did you get that?

Ty lee: awesome TV show called Urusei Yatsura. Japanese with english dubs and subtitles. The main character is called Lum.

Lum: and how is that related to me?

Ty lee: your pen name is siberianTIGER123 and Lum flies around in a tiger striped bikini.

Tigress: that's stupid and I personally kung-fu her?

Lum: That's nice and all but I give myself a character in all my fanfics, and I wrote one about Urusei Yatsura.

Azula: then name your character in one of your fanfics.

Lum: Creator, protector, and destroyer goddess Valencia I. She's empress all cosmos and coya of existence.

Azula: er, Miss Coya then?

Miss Coya: sure.

Ty lee: now, on to business. Tigress, how long do you spend freaking out about your fur per day?

Tigress: Er, no time.

Ty lee: WHAT? but you have all that fur….I don't have any and I freak out about it 2 hours per day!

Azula: yep. if you didn't know how to ride komodo geckos while freaking out we'd have never caught up to the avatar.

Ty lee: next question: tigress, how many guys have you liked?

Tigress: the midnight stranger, until I found out he was Po.

Azula: who's your least favourite character? In your original show I mean. For example, mine is Katara. She managed to master the easiest element to bend in the universe, freeze me when I was mentally ill, and snag a dumbo 4 years her minor. Big deal.

Tigress: All the bandits, thieves, and evil people really.

Azula: Thank you tigress. Now, spin the wheel to discover what you've won.

_unknown girl in party dress walks in with wheel while waving and shouting "HIHIHIHIHI!"_

Azula: Ty lee, did really have to invite someone from your gossip club?

Ty lee: It's good for her aura you know.

Tigress: Watev.

_Tigress goes and spins wheel._

Azula: Congratulations Tigress, you've won…...FREE PEDICURE AT THE 'everyone but toph beifong welcome' spa in Ba Sing Se!

Tigress: DANG IT!

Azula: did I mention that pedicures come with free punching bag?

Tigress: HURRAY! I mean, hurray…..I mean, I'm going to go work out…..

_Tigress takes cross-universe limo and leaves._

Ty lee: Next up, we review a clip from ATLA!

_TV slides down from ceiling._

Azula: We had a magic piece of black stone?

Miss Coya: It's a rental. Not enough funds.

_water tribe village starts shaking, Sokka's lookout tower collapses…._

Sokka: Oh man….

Rest of village+Katara: AH!

_Zuko's ship comes through the mist_

Katara: **saves little kid** SOKKA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Sokka: **refuses, and gets pushed back while riding mini avalanche**

_ship's hull opens up, totally destroying wall, nearly smushing sokka. Zuko walks out, flanked by soldiers_

Sokka: AH!**attacks zuko**

Zuko:**flips Sokka**

Sokka: **lands painfully** OOF!

Zuko:**Firebends at Sokka**

Sokka:**Turns and dodges fire, throws boomerang at Zuko**

Zuko: **dodges boomerang**

Little kid: SHOW NO FEAR!**hands Sokka spear**

Sokka: **grabs spear, charges at Zuko**

Zuko: **karate chops Sokka's spear tip off, grabs spear away from Sokka, uses end of spear to poke Sokka's forehead**

Sokka:**sits down hard**OOF!

Zuko: **breaks the rest of Sokka's spear in half**

Sokka:**rubs forehead**

_boomerang apears as a glint in the sky,proceeds to WHACK ZUKO in the head._

Azula:EPIC!ZUZU GETS WHACKED IN THE HEAD!HAHAHAHA!

Ty lee: **giggles**

Azula: It's boring but Zuko gets whacked in the head so 5 STARS!

Ty lee: Sokka's hot so ALSO 5 STARS!

Miss Coya: Why am I such an untalented writer?

Camera Man: I suck.

Miss Coya: That's a pity for you because I stop writing if no one likes the show and then you'd be left without job.

Camera Man:That's true….and I'm saving for a jacuzzi.

Ty lee: OK next up: GOSSIP!and to help me gossip, we have a guest star: MOMO!

Azula: Momo?

Ty lee: It's the cameraman's job to get guests.

Camera Man: My name is Bob.

Miss Coya: Bob, would you care to explain why we have Momo?

Bob: You told me to get a guest for gossiping, and Momo didn't demand as much money-

Azula: So you could use the savings to help buy yourself a Jacuzzi.

Bob: that's true….

Miss Coya: Luckily we have a translator.

Bob: Actually, he's not here anymore.

Azula: More budget cuts to get you a jacuzzi?

Bob: yes. And also you have to bribe me to stop….

Miss Coya: you get to meet the girls from any one of my fanfics of your choice.

Bob: deal.

Azula: but you have to put the Jacuzzi into the (unfortunately, shared) dressing isn't enough funds for private ones.

Ty lee: which reminds me, we have more commercials to show.

Azula: WHAT? 2 COMMERCIAL BREAKS IN ONE SHOW?

Ty lee: Our funds are low.

_Master Piandao's private sword lessons-YES WE'RE BACK!_

_Master Piandao feels the need to train more swordsmen to keep the ancient skill alive. So join now and hope you get accepted._

_DO YOU LIKE TO HUNT? JOIN TRIBESMAN SOKKA IN THE ANNUAL WATER TRIBE HUNTING PARTY! All meat will be cooked and eaten afterwards. Don't worry, Katara will not be the one cooking this year._

_Ba Sing Se spa-after a painful pause to fix the parts Toph Beifong destroyed, we're back! Also with a policy against freaking out maids who deliver towels. Also one against toph coming back._

Azula: and moving on, we will try to guess what Momo says.

Ty lee: So, Momo, have you considered a girlfriend?

Momo: chatter.

Azula: he means that this cat he saw was hot.

Ty lee: WAIT you speak lemur?

Azula: When I was 3, I mastered calligraphy and I still had 1 more hour with my private tutor so he taught me lemur. But he was kinda rusty.

Momo: Chatter.

Azula: I DO NOT LOOK FAT IN THIS SKIRT! AND YOU HAVE A GRAMMAR MISTAKE!

Miss Coya: Let's move on before this ends in a feud.

Azula: Next time, we are going to review another clip, and a fanfiction, have Mai over for a guest, and give someone a makeover.

Ty lee: If you have any suggestions for clips, or recommendations for fanfictions, any questions for me, Miss Coya, Azula, Mai or Bob, or any requests to see someone be made over by ME! Post them in a review.

Miss Coya: If the fanfic is super-long I'm only doing part of it.

And that ends this episode of our show! Please review!


	2. Mini Episode

Mini-episode 1

Azula: Hello and welcome to our mini episode of the 'tyzula show' on the 'ATLA Channel', the best source of original shows featuring ATLA characters.

Ty lee: This is a mini-episode since we did not get enough views, favourites, follows, or reviews.

Azula: COME ON PEOPLE! PLENTY OF FANFICTIONS GET HUNDREDS OF VIEWS!

Ty lee: reviews, too. How do I know if my hair looks alright?

Azula: It's fine. Anyways, moving on. We have one question from-

Bob: actually, it's a commercial break right now.

Azula: Come on, we have to have more funding than that!

Bob: Nope we don't have to.

the royal fire nation academy for girls, a high-class school for female fire nation nobles. Former school of Fire Princess Azula.

Jasmine dragon's weekly Pai Sho festival. Come now to play pai sho and try General Iroh's tapioca-ball tea.

Toph Beifong metalbending academy: we want students other than those lily livers. Sign up before Lady Beifong finds out and considers it dangerous.

Azula: How long before the next commercial break?

Miss Coya: About 4 sentences after this one.

Ty lee: after the commercial break we have a preview of next time's episode.

Bob: And here's a message from me: SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS SO I CAN INSTALL A JACUZZI IN THE HOSTESS/FILM CREW/ HAIR TEAM/ MAKEUP TEAM/DIRECTOR/EVERYBODY ELSE'S LOUNGE!

Azula: you mean the shed beside the shed that we're filming in.

Miss Coya: After this sentence we have another commercial break.

Avatar: The last masterchef. All new TV show on fanfiction where the ATLA characters compete for the title of masterchef and the idea how many chefs. One Title. One prize. One Winner. Apply now. Coming next time the author has time to write.

Azula: I'm signing up.

Ty lee: Me too.

Miss Coya: I'm a judge.

Bob: Coming up next, a preview for next time's show:

Azula: which was going to air today, but not enough reviews, follows, favourites, and views…

Ty lee: Give it up for: Mai…..er….

Azula: Her last name is not included in any official some fanfictions say her last name is 'Lobsang'...

Mai: I don't know it, either.

Bob: Question for Mai:

Azula: Who's it from?

Bob: Me. Anyways the question is: WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Mai: You don't seem more interesting than Zuko. So, no.

Azula: Question from me: What the heck did you ever see in Zuzu?

Mai: Before I answer: What did YOU see in Chan?

Azula: You flirt with him, kiss him, and freak him out and everyone thinks your betrothed. Non-arranged marriage kind. The guy's a worthless dumb-dumb.

Mai: I gotta go now. Be back later to film the non-preview parts.

Ty lee: That was short…..

Azula: THIS IS A MINI EPISODE! IT HAS TO BE SHORT!

Miss Coya: And that ends our mini episode.

All: Good bye and Review!


End file.
